


Shit Storm

by Pagan_Ajay4



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagan_Ajay4/pseuds/Pagan_Ajay4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was fire. There were screams. He was high as a kite. And then there was a flamboyant pink flamingo named Pagan Min laughing at him.</p><p>Based of this Artwork by Djkaeru on Tumblr</p><p>http://djkaeru.tumblr.com/post/108364848210/should-uncle-pagan-come-and-teach-you-how-to-mess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [djkaeru (fields)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields/gifts).



Hello everyone. Alright so this is a small vignette from the game FarCry 4. Disclaimer I sadly don't own anything though if I did I would write in the Pagan Min Campaign after you sit for 15 minutes just to see what Pagans version of shooting some God-damned guns would be like.

In other news these vignettes are based off drawings of the talented Djkaeru on Tumlr and without them I would have no inspirations to write. 

 

* * *

 

 

The Helicopters blades swung slowly around and around causing a light breeze to blow swirling his black jacket and ruffling the bleach blond hair of the faux hawked man as he stood upon the hill top looking down at the shit storm his dear boy was causing to old brick factory now converted to his drug storage. The whole place was on fire, elephants and rhinos trampling and knocking over vehicles. Bodies running around on fire before falling over dead to join the dozens of others. Over all while entertaining he lost quite a lot of money in that building. Oh well such is life. One building really didn't bother him. The weed fields however... now that was a problem... but cross that bridge when we get to it. For now he was enjoying watching Ajay high as a fucking kite flop his way around in a drugged haze as he ran, tripped and rolled his way away from the site of destruction. He chuckles pulling out his two way radio.

 

"AhhhhhhhJaaaaaaaayy!! Being naughty again?" He waits for a response getting only a muffled grunt back from the boy. "My my so eloquent. Might i say what a spectacular way to fuck things up my boy. But I'd say your techniques need a little work. Don't you worry now. I'm sure loving Uncle Pagan cant come teach you how to fuck things up properly. After all I've cleared my schedule for you." He waits for a little while longer then grins when Ajay responds with a groaned out fuck you. 

 

"Love you too my dear boy. Love you too sleep that off now." He shakes his head turning back to his helicopter to take him back to his palace to wait on yet another update on his boy. 

* * *

Please by all means send me reviews. Or ideas that you would like to see. I sometimes if the prompt sounds interesting enough or spurs inspiration I may post it :3


End file.
